Expect the Unexpected
by SCWritings
Summary: QW14 Day 3: Meet the Family. Santana goes to meet Quinn's mom... Well, again, since they've met when they were friends. Lots of feels.


**A/N: Hi! Here's Day 3 of Quinntana Week! I hope you guys enjoy this one, it was really fun to write. I watched Glee last night, and cried because there are only two episodes left this season, and the next season is the last. And then I watched Faking It and Rita Volk favorited my tweet and I freaked the fuck out, so it ended up being a nice day.**

**Thanks to my beta, Crabapplekid89 for reviewing this and enduring hardcore on Gears.**

**Poll: Brittany still leads and Finn is falling behind. It's pretty much a race between those two now.**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone seriously think I own Glee? Like honestly? -.-**

* * *

Expect the Unexpected

"Babe, seriously, you have to move your legs to walk," Quinn said to her girlfriend as they both stood in the driveway of Quinn's mom's house.

"What if she hates me?" Santana replies.

"She's not going to hate you. Who could hate you?" Santana starts to count off people with her fingers, and Quinn literally face-palms. "Okay, no. Stop." The blonde grabs the other girl's hand. "Santana Diabla Lopez. You have met my mom before, so get your sexy ass into that house!" Quinn starts to pull Santana up the driveway.

"I met her when we were just friends! Before she was just a little scary, now she's capable of pulling the shotgun out," Santana whines as she takes small steps towards the door.

"Relax, she'll love you just like I do," Quinn says, intertwining their fingers together when they reach the door.

"Well, I hope not _exactly _like you do, or things could get awkward…"

Quinn rolls her eyes, but smiles at her girlfriend as she rings the doorbell. The door swings open and Judy Fabray is revealed. "Hi, sweetie!" she exclaims as she pulls Quinn into a bear hug, leaving Santana standing awkwardly on the porch, fiddling with her fingers. "Santana?" The Latina whips her head up to meet Judy's gaze. "Why are you just standing there? Come here!" Judy pulls Santana into a huge hug and Santana awkwardly pats her back, taken by surprise.

"Hey, Ms. Fabray," Santana says.

"What happened to 'Judy'?" the older blonde asked.

"Uh, well, I-I didn't know if you, uhm…" Santana stuttered

"Santana, I've known you since you were fourteen. Nothing has changed, except I have a shotgun upstairs that I'll use if I need to." Santana gulps loudly.

"Mom!" Quinn yells after watching the small exchange.

"Relax, Quinnie, I'm just joking. It's a .45mm."

Santana's eyes go wide. "I'm out," Santana starts to back up towards the door very slowly, but Judy grabs her arm.

"I'm joking, honey. It's still the same as when you and Quinnie were friends." Judy smiles reassuringly. Santana looks at Judy skeptically for a minute. "I'm serious! There's no firearms upstairs. Promise."

Santana smiles a bit. "That was cruel, Judy."

"There's my girl!" Quinn says, reaching for Santana's hand again to intertwine their fingers again.

"You two are so cute!" Judy squeals, practically fangurling over her daughter and her girlfriend. "Does this mean I can pull out the baby pictures?"

"No! Mom!" Quinn yells.

At the same time Santana says, "Oh this is gonna be awesome."

WWWWWW

"So this is Quinn during her first bath," Judy says, flipping through a small photo album. The picture showed a baby Quinn splashing in a tiny baby tub.

"Babe, you were so adorable," Santana says to her girlfriend who is currently sitting in her lap.

Quinn shows mock offense. "Were?"

"Yes, were. Now, you're beautiful," the Latina whispers into Quinn's ear.

Quinn giggles and when the two girls look back at Judy, the older woman is wearing a sweet smile on her face. "So, Quinnie, how did you celebrate your birthday?"

Quinn was visiting her mom for her birthday weekend, and Judy insisted that she bring Santana. "It was good. Rachel and Finn, and Kurt and Blaine took me out to dinner with Santana. It was like a triple date. Best pizza I've ever had."

"What did they get you for your birthday?" Judy was bouncing with excitement over what Quinn had received.

"Rachel and Finn bought me the entire Barbara Streisand collection, although I'm pretty sure Rachel went birthday shopping. Blaine and Kurt bought me this beautiful cashmere sweater," Quinn replies to her mom with a smile.

"What did Santana get you?" Judy asks.

"I've gotta gay-go, go- I've gotta go," Santana says quickly, moving Quinn off of her lap as she makes a beeline for the bathroom. Judy looks at Quinn expectantly.

"So, what's for dinner?" Quinn asks, blatantly trying to change the subject.

No such luck. "What did San get you for your birthday, Quinnie?" Judy presses for information.

Quinn looks around the room for another excuse, but she can't find any distractions from the topic. "Well, you know San and I have been dating for a couple months, mom." Judy nods. "Well, we decided it was time to, um, consummate the relationship."

Judy's eyes go wide. "I probably should have let it go when she bolted to the bathroom."

Just as she says that, Santana walks out of the bathroom and back into the living room, stopping short at Judy's facial expression. "Do I need a bulletproof vest?"

Judy shakes her head. "No, sweetie, it's fine." She claps her hands. "I'm going to get dinner started." Judy walks out of the room and into her kitchen.

"Am I going to die in my sleep?" Santana asks, making her way to her girlfriend.

"No, babe, I just don't think she liked knowing her baby girl has had sex with anyone," Quinn replied, pulling Santana onto her lap. "What do you say tonight we christen my old bedroom?" Quinn asks, kissing Santana's neck softly.

Santana groans, and pulls Quinn's face up to her own and gives her a chaste kiss. "Baby, I don't think your mommy would like that very much."

"Come on, San, please?" Quinn protrudes her lower lip in an adorable pout.

"Who knew Quinnie had a fetish for her old room?" Santana teases. "I'm sorry, baby, but I don't feel comfortable having sex in a room next to your mom's. I promise that when we get back to New York, we can have some sweet lady kisses as much as you want."

"Fine…" Quinn says, pulling the shorter girl off of the couch and into the kitchen. "Let's go help my mom make dinner." The two girls walk into the kitchen and see Judy frying some ground beef for the spaghetti sauce. "Need a hand, mom?"

Judy whips around, startled at the voices that had just popped up out of the blue, then she smiles. "Sure! I wasn't sure if you guys wanted alone time or anything."

"See, San, she wouldn't mind." Quinn presses the previous subject to Santana.

"Quinn, I am fully confident that your mom would most definitely mind that."

"What are you two talking about?" Judy asks with a tilt of her head.

"Nothing, mommy," Quinn smiles innocently at her mom.

However, Santana walks up to Ms. Fabray, and whispers into her ear. "Lucy Quinn, I would mind that!" Judy yells at her daughter.

Santana full out laughs at the expression on her girlfriends face until she sees the glare she's receiving. "Oh, am I sleeping on the couch now?"

"Yes," both Quinn and Judy reply at the same time, except for different reasons.

"Quinnie, will you stir the sauce and watch the noodles for a minute? I would like to talk to Santana alone," Judy says.

Santana looks at Quinn for help, but the blonde just smirks. "Sure, mom."

Judy walks out of the kitchen and Santana mutters, "If I'm not back in 15 minutes, send a search party." She stalks out of the room.

She walks into the living room to see Judy sitting on the couch. She walks over to the couch and sits down. "I know you're probably expecting the 'If you hurt my daughter, you die' speech, right?" Santana nods. "Well, it's not really that." The younger girl tilts her head in confusion. "Okay, I know it's only been a couple months that you two have been together, but I could tell that when you girls were friends that there was a connection there." Judy pauses. "I want you to end up together."

A small smile appears on Santana's lips. "I would like to end up with her, too. I love her."

"Does she know that?" Judy asks with a genuine smile of her own.

Santana shakes her head. "No, I want to tell her when the time is right."

Judy nods. "Well, the reason I wanted to see you alone, is because I wanted to give you this." Judy reaches into her pocket and pulls out a velvet box.

"Judy, I'm flattered, but I'm dating your daughter," Santana jokes, seemingly comfortable with a ring coming from her girlfriend's mother.

"San, stop it," Judy laughs. "I'm not saying now, and I'm not saying years from now. Just someday." Judy hands Santana the box, and she opens it. Inside is a beautiful diamond ring with emeralds on each side of the rock in the middle. "Best friends should marry each other, and I know you have loved her since high school. If you two break up, I'll have to kill both of you because I know you belong together."

Santana feels tears rising in her eyes as her vision gets blurry. "Thank you, Judy."

Santana hugs the woman, and she hears Quinn's voice, "I'm sending the search party." Quinn leans against the wall. "Well, aren't you two adorable? Sorry, mom, but this girl is taken."

Santana clenches her hand around the velvet box, not wanting Quinn to see it. At least not yet. The girl gets up off of the couch and discretely puts the velvet box into her pocket, then walks over to Quinn, giving her a sweet kiss. "Damn straight she's taken." Quinn smiles at her words. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yep," Quinn says, popping the 'p'.

The three women eat spaghetti, taking about how college is going and what their friends are all doing. Santana talks about Rachel getting the lead in Funny Girl, and how after the show ends, she and Finn are going to get married. She also talks about Kurt and Blaine wanting to start their family soon after they are married themselves.

After dinner, Judy excuses herself, saying that she's going to take a shower, and then head to bed. Quinn and Santana decide that it would be a good time to get some sleep as well if they are going to make the drive back to New York at a reasonable time tomorrow. They exchange hugs and 'Goodnight's before Quinn heads up the stairs.

She's about halfway up the stairs when she realizes Santana isn't following behind her. She turns around and sees Santana standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I believe I have been banned from your room," she says with a slight smirk.

Quinn rolls her eyes and walks back down the stairs, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Santana wraps her arms around Quinn's neck in return. "I heard you break the rules," Quinn whispered to Santana, her breath gliding against Santana's lips.

Santana smirks, and pulls away from Quinn heading up the stairs. Quinn follows behind with a smile on her face. "We're still not having sex in your room," Santana says. The smile drops from Quinn's face. "I'll give you some sweet lady kisses though," Santana says with a smile. Quinn's smiles returns full force onto her face as she practically runs up the stairs.

The girls are in the bed, sharing small kisses when Quinn speaks, "Today wasn't that bad, was it?"

Santana laughs and then cuddles into Quinn's side. "No, it was actually really good."

"What did you guys talk about?" Quinn asks.

Santana kisses her girlfriend. "Buenas noches, hermoso."


End file.
